


你怎么不亲亲我

by Lily_Xie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore - Fandom
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	你怎么不亲亲我

 ggAD你怎么不亲亲我（龙ggx巫师ad，R18甜饼）

Hogwarts的黑湖边有一座神奇的瀑布。据说，湖中所有水生的神奇动物，只要跳过了这条瀑布，就可以变成龙。  
这个故事已经有很多很多年了，一代一代的神奇动物尝试了很久很久。久到他们已经不是很相信这个故事了。毕竟，它那么高，水流那么急，又有谁真正能跳过去呢？再说，如果没跳过去，从那个高度摔下来，即使侥幸没死，也得落个皮开肉绽。因此，已经很少有小动物愿意冒这个风险尽全力去跳了，跳瀑布这项活动，也逐渐成为了一项娱乐。  
但每一个能被长久保留下来的事物都一定有一个能让人们为它执着的理由。如果不是变成龙，那么它一定有另一个美好的动力。  
黑湖里所有的小动物都愿意在周六去玩儿跳瀑布的游戏，因为周六的湖边会有一位红头发的美人儿在等着它们。他会坐在湖边的草地上，捧起去跳瀑布路上每一个露出水面的小脑袋，在它们的额头上印下一个吻。他长长的红发会有几缕随着弯腰的动作晃到水里，粘成湿漉漉的一束，紧紧地贴在他的脖子上。那个人有一双湛蓝色的眼睛，清透而明亮，总是包含着无限的温柔和爱。笑起来时，那片温柔的海会弯成一个讨喜的弧度，配上玫瑰色的嘴唇微微张开的一线缝隙。无论是动物还是人，大概都会无可救药的喜欢上他。  
因此，Albus·Dumbledore顺理成章的成为了Hogwarts最受欢迎的教授。无论哪个学院的小巫师都认为他是最棒的教授。  
他总是穿着合身的麻瓜西装三件套，饱满的胸脯和屁股被严严实实的布料包裹出起伏的弧度。丰润的唇瓣是玫瑰色的，像是圣诞晚宴上的梅子布丁，一样的令人垂涎，戳一下就会颤颤巍巍的弹回来。如果你亲吻他，一定要先去啃咬他的嘴唇，然后在他发出痛呼的时候讨好的吮吸安抚，顺便把舌头伸进那张每天给孩子们讲课的嘴里。这时候，就该尝到布丁里流心的果酱了。  
他已经不再是个男孩儿，但这更让他像是一只成熟到了极点而汁水丰沛的水果，散发着急待采撷的馥郁香气。  
但孩子们可不会想这么多。他们喜欢Professor Dumbledore活泼风趣的教学，他那双狡黠的蓝眼睛总能看到每一个人内心深处的秘密，他对年轻人总有着用不完的温柔和包容。因此，遇到了困难的小巫师总是愿意去找他寻求帮助。  
这已经是他这个月接到的第五个关于“黑湖怪物”的求助了，包括Mr.Potter在路过黑湖的时候被一个突如其来的浪头拍的全身湿透，禁林里已经连续不断地下了一周的雨······而这次的来自于他最喜欢的学生Newt·Scamander。  
他在办公室门口发现Newt时已经下课很久了，瘦小而羞涩的男孩儿正用细白的手指紧紧攥着学院袍的衣角。他仰起脸，眨眨那双灰绿色的大眼睛，焦急的对Dumbledore说；  
“Professor，黑湖里一定是出现了一只强大的神奇动物！它太霸道了，甚至把Bob吓得躲进了洞里不敢出来觅食！”  
他还记得Bob，那是他跟Newt一起去看过的一条小鱼，他很漂亮，上次看见他时，Dumbledore还给了他一个吻。  
“请您一定要做些什么，梅林啊，这太可怕了······”  
男孩儿不安的补充道，可爱的雀斑都急的发红。  
Dumbledore安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，揉揉男孩儿红褐色的卷发，对他说：  
“好的Newt，我一定会尽快去看看的，你放心，我相信那个大家伙不敢真的伤害黑湖里的小动物。”  
他拉着男孩儿的手把他送到了Hufflepuff公共休息室的门口，那里已经有另一位Scamander在等着他们了。那位和Newt长的三分相似的高个儿男孩儿同他们打了招呼，他长得有些严肃，看起来不怎么爱说话，但他还是对Dumbledore特地把他弟弟送回来的举动表示了真诚地感谢。  
Dumbledore在临走前又说道：  
“答应我一件事儿，Newt，这几天都跟你哥哥待在一起好么？”  
在从兄弟俩那里都得到了肯定的答复后，他才放心的转身离开。  
其实，早在上一个周六他就发现了事情有些不一样，那些去跳瀑布的小动物数量少了很多，而已愿意同他亲近的更是少之又少，这很不寻常。大部分的小动物都装作没有看见他，畏手畏脚的迅速从他身边经过，不敢多看他一眼。而那条可爱的小丑鱼Bob正是为数不多的敢于亲近他的勇者。然后没过几天，他就被吓得不敢出门觅食了。  
Dumbledore隐约猜到了这一系列恶意事件的始作俑者，他在紧接着到来的这个周六来到了黑湖边，坐在了一个偏僻的石头后面。这儿完全避开了跳瀑布的路线，但他想，他应该很快就能见到另一个跳瀑布的小家伙儿了。  
他总是对的。  
一线纯黑的脊背隐隐约约的浮出水面，那是一个大家伙。接着冒出了一个脑袋，它有着金灿灿的瞳孔，和被硬甲覆盖的脸。  
梅林啊，那是一条龙！  
体型庞大的神奇动物逐渐从湖里爬上了岸，它有着纯黑色的鳞甲，漂亮而整齐的遍布全身。他展开了背上的大翅膀抖掉水珠，舒展的骨骼撑起油亮的黑色筋膜，他的侧腹，翅膀边缘和尾巴上都有着漂亮的灿金色花纹。不得不说，这还是一条很漂亮的龙。  
龙在靠Dumbledore很近的地方慢慢缩小，直立了起来，变成了一个浑身赤裸的男孩儿。他一样有着灿金色的瞳孔和及肩的长发，肩膀和后腰上有着奇异的纹身。潮湿的发丝粘在他的肩膀上，还在滴着水。高耸的颧骨显得脸颊过度凹陷，但他漂亮的下颔线条拯救了一切，让他显得俊美无比却又危险而神秘。他丝毫不在意自己是赤裸的，毫不遮掩的像Dumbledore走了过来。  
红头发的教授显得毫不惊讶，他只是拿出魔杖烘干了湿漉漉的男孩儿，又发挥出色的变形术给他弄了一件衣服。因此，男孩儿坐在他面前时，金色的长发已经蓬松而柔软的垂在脸侧了。  
“Gellert”  
他这样叫那条龙。  
“你怎么一回来就弄出这么多麻烦？”  
Dumbledore对面的男孩儿乖戾的看着他，似乎是对他的询问极其不满，他皱紧了好看的眉头，这让他的鼻梁根部出现一道浅浅的横线，他反驳说：  
“你就是这样对待久别重逢的恋人么，受所有人欢迎的Professor Dumbledore？”  
从来没有任何一个年轻人这样对待Professor Dumbledore，但Gellert·Grindelwald不一样，他是Dumbledore的恋人，他享有一切他想要的特权。  
这就是另一个故事了。  
在他还是一条小蛇的时候，红头发的天使按照习惯在跳瀑布的路上给了他一个吻，并且祝他玩儿的开心。可那条蛇显得有些生气，他郑重其事的说：  
“我会真的变成龙的，我们全家都变成了龙！”  
Dumbledore楞了一下，但他很快就表达了真挚的祝福：他给了那条小蛇第二个吻。  
但他没有想到的是，就在当天晚上，夜已经很深了，他刚刚批改完学生的作业准备休息，办公室的落地窗就被一个庞然大物摧毁了。一大团黑色的生物摔在了他办公室的地板上。显然，他对翅膀的运用还不熟练。  
他认出那是白天的小蛇，因为他们有着如出一辙而又特殊的金色花纹！Dumbledore简直不敢相信他居然真的成功了。  
一大团湿漉漉的龙躺在他办公室的地板上喘着粗气，用他那双水润的金色大眼睛看着他，宽大的翅膀时不时的抖动一下，像是一条等待着表扬的小狗。  
优秀的教授一直很擅长鼓励学生，因此，黑龙得到了第三个额头上的吻。  
之后的事情就显得顺理成章，他们建立了一种稳定而亲密的关系，Grindelwald会在每天晚上固定的时间来找他。一开始，Grindelwald会允许Dumbledore骑在他背上，但他很快就学会了怎样把自己变成人，他们在一起时可以做的活动就很多了。  
Grindelwald比Dumbledore想象的还要聪明，他很快就学会了阅读。而且作为一条龙，他被允许进入龙岛，这让他多了很多Dumbledore所不具备的知识。毕竟，龙一直被看做一种高傲而神秘的动物，他们很难和巫师亲近。  
起初，在会面中Grindelwald要求的只是大量的食物。人类的食物让他着迷，虽然作为一条龙，他比人吃的多太多了，但这难不倒Hogwarts的家养小精灵，它们甚至能提供一周都不重复的甜点。看着一个单薄的男孩儿吃下去足够好几个成年男人分享的食物对于Dumbledore来说是一个有趣的过程，Grindelwald吃的优雅而迅速，但他总不忘记把Dumbledore最喜欢的甜点留下来跟他一起分享。  
但龙总是贪婪的。他很快就不满足于食物了，他发现了一种比任何佳肴都更加美味的东西，这使得小精灵的厨艺变得索然无味。他迫切的想要占有这位红头发的美人儿。  
Dumbledore的一切都让他感到痴迷，无论是他笑起来时眼角的波纹，还是他低沉而柔和的嗓音。他知识渊博，勇敢而温柔，总是乐意满足他的所有要求。他又足够强大，足以成为一条龙的伴侣，他饱满的胸脯和柔软的屁股都非常适合交配。但这都不重要，最为决定性的因素是，Grindelwald发现自己无时无刻不在想念他，Dumbledore已经成为了一个深深烙在他骨血里的符号，他爱上了Dumbledore。  
龙的爱情总是专一而炽热的，甚至是决绝而暴虐的。他越来越多的索求和Dumbledore待在一起的时间，索求更多的肢体接触，笨拙的表达着浓烈的爱意。成熟的男人总是更难被打动，但Grindelwald有着惊人的勇气和毅力。这使得Dumbledore逐渐陷于他的温情和爱，年轻人热烈的头发和瞳孔就像是跳动的火焰，点燃了他的每一个细胞，让他不自觉的沉沦于龙的爱情。  
再之后，Grindelwald得到了第一个印在嘴唇上的吻。  
上周，Grindelwald回了一趟龙岛去看望父母。在他回来的第一天，Dumbledore开始接到关于黑湖怪物的求助。他年轻的恋人总是有着过于旺盛的精力。但他今天显得有些别扭，表现在从说完话开始就紧紧皱在一起的眉毛上。  
Dumbledore把下巴放在了曲起的膝盖上，有些无奈的对他的男孩儿笑了笑  
“我久别重逢的恋人好像有点不高兴，我能知道原因么？”  
年轻的小龙还是有点不高兴，但他从来都抵抗不了爱人的笑容和温柔的安慰。他靠了过去，用力把Dumbledore搂进了自己怀里，蹭了蹭爱人暖褐色的发丝，抿了抿嘴唇说道：  
“Potter，你总是夸奖他！浑身湿透的一天是他应得的。禁林，你最近为了你的魔药，总是把时间花在那儿！如果下雨，你就不能去了······”  
随着Grindelwald的解释，Dumbledore哭笑不得的发现他的小男友吃醋了，甚至有些孩子气的鼓起了脸。  
“至于那条蠢鱼，我警告过他们，不许再靠近你！不知道他是从哪个蠢货那儿得到了过剩的勇气，你居然亲了他一口！所以我决定要给他一点小小的警告！”  
Dumbledore无奈的笑着，侧过身子摸了摸Grindelwald坚硬的下颔骨  
“别傻了，他要去跳瀑布，所以我才亲了他一下。”  
Grindelwald看起来更难过了，他几乎是委屈的看着Dumbledore说道：  
“我也是从黑湖里出来的，你怎么不亲亲我！”  
Dumbledore几乎要笑出声来，但他又从Grindelwald疯狂的占有欲中感受到了深切的爱。他是一个体贴的爱人，一个吻当然是很好满足的要求。所以他凑上前去，吻住了Grindelwald的嘴唇。但这个吻的节奏很快就脱离了他的掌控，Grindelwald想要的明显不只是一个吻那么简单。强势而热情的龙很快就把舌头伸进了爱人的嘴里，舔吻着Dumbledore的上颚。他用手轻轻地捧住爱人的后脑，揉弄着他细软的发丝，另一只手却不容拒绝的卡住了他的下颔骨，令他无法逃避这个吻。Grindelwald扭动着，把自己塞进了Dumbledore的双腿之间，种族不同造成了显著地体型差异，Dumbledore双腿分开架在他的大腿上时，脚尖几乎无法着地，他只得用双手搂住龙的脖子。  
他的男孩儿很想念他，思念很快点燃了他的欲望。而他那种通过把每一寸皮肤都黏在Dumbledore身上来倾诉爱恋的方法又很快的让他甜美的爱人和他一起坠入了欲海深处。  
蛮力是一大长处，所以Grindelwald解决两个人身上的衣服甚至比魔法还快。没几下的功夫，他就如愿以偿的贴在了爱人柔软的肉体上。Dumbledore把手指插进他金色的发丝里，抬起头轻轻啃咬Grindelwald上下滑动的喉结。一条龙放心的把咽喉交给他，这总能让Dumbledore得到极大的心里满足感。Grindelwald顺从的仰起头，任由爱人在自己肩颈上留下细密的痕迹，这种行为满足了他想要拥有对方专属标记的心理。至于他给Dumbledore的，或许射满他的肚子是一个不错的选择。  
Grindelwald轻易的抱起了Dumbledore的大腿，把他的腿挂在了自己的臂弯上。他一只手掐住爱人绵软的大腿根，软嫩的皮肉触感极好，久坐不动的生活让Dumbledore丰满而甜美。他另一只手向下探，掰开了Dumbledore饱满的屁股，用指腹按揉缩紧的穴口。  
作为一条从水里出来的龙，水和他的亲近程度仅次于他的Albus。所以他可以轻易让自己的一根手指变得湿滑，插进了Dumbledore的屁股里。对于掉下去的害怕让Dumbledore紧紧地攀住了Grindelwald的肩膀。他被爱人稳稳地抱在怀里，Grindelwald的一根手指正操着他的屁股，不，现在是两根了。这种认知让他的激动程度迅速攀升。Dumbledore已经完全硬起来的阴茎和Grindelwald的物件贴在一起磨蹭，他很想伸手去碰一碰，但又害怕自己掉下去，只能试探性的扭动腰臀，让两根阴茎相互摩擦，而腰腹用力的同时让他夹紧了Grindelwald的手指。  
已经被操熟了的身体对性爱的快感早就食髓知味，Dumbledore的屁股很快就翕张着吮吸Grindelwald插在里面的手指了，他已经准备得很充分了。过多的液体甚至顺着Grindelwald的指节流到了他的手腕上。麻痒的感觉让他逐渐的失去了自制力。  
Grindelwald把他可爱的恋人往上搂了搂，用力把自己插进了他的屁股里。他一下子就进的很深，重重的碾过了Dumbledore屁股里的敏感点，柔软的肠壁骤然紧缩，层层叠叠地裹住了他硬的发疼的阴茎。红头发的美人儿瞪大了眼睛，把头埋在了Grindelwald的金发里小口小口的吸气，以缓和短时间内过载的快感。他在Grindelwald大幅度的开始操他时发出断断续续的柔软呻吟，像是一只翻出肚皮的猛兽，强大而又美丽。  
Dumbledore挂在Grindelwald的胳膊上，整个人缩进他的怀里，随着塌下腰的动作翘起了屁股，应和着Grindelwald不知疲倦似的操弄。坏心的龙抓住爱人白皙的臀肉，用指尖戳刺着Dumbledore被阴茎撑得很開的穴口，甚至试探着想要在边缘撬开一道缝隙。Dumbledore吓得扭着腰往上缩了缩，一口咬住Grindelwald的侧颈，咬牙切齿的说：  
“Gellert，你要是敢，一个月都别想让我亲你！”  
Grindelwald低下头蹭了蹭爱人颊边的红发，敷衍的答应着。他加快了抽插的频率，在Dumbledore被操的意乱情迷之时，缓慢而坚定的撑开穴口，又塞进了一根手指，准确的按在了Dumbledore距离穴口两个多指节处的敏感点上，这让他猛地向后仰起头，却被过分的快感刺激到发不出什么声音来。  
这种刺激让他很快就射了出来，甚至有一些精液喷到了Grindelwald的下巴上。痉挛的肠壁也很快就让他射满了Dumbledore的肚子。  
Grindelwald温柔的把他的爱人抱在怀里，Dumbledore半闭着眼睛，红发被汗水打湿了一些。Grindelwald在退出来的时候恶劣的在Dumbledore的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，发出清脆的皮肉相接的声音。这让他的穴口瞬间缩紧了一下，含住了一屁股的液体，之后才缓慢的张开，龙过量的精液顺着他屁股饱满的弧度流了下来。  
小黑龙餮足的亲吻着爱人的脸颊和下巴，在Dumbledore怒视他的时候毫不愧疚的答道：  
“一个月的威胁还是太轻了，my dear Aler.”  
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
